True Bliss
by Onyxlight
Summary: Inuyasha awakens in bliss!


Disclaimer: I do not own these characters

* * *

**True Bliss

* * *

**

He could feel the warmth of morning sun on his face as Inuyasha woke up in…complete bliss?

Eyes snapping open he was greeted by the sight of his brother's smiling face. Sesshoumaru…smiling? _What in all the hells is going_…_oohhh!_ He looked down and his somewhat bleary eyes fell upon the source of the earlier bliss. The wolf demon Kouga had taken his semi-erect member into his mouth all the way down to the base.

"Good morning little brother, I take it you are enjoying your wake up call?" Sesshoumaru asked as a wicked smirk played across his features.

Before Inuyasha could even begin to formulate an answer, Miroku walked into the lavishly decorated room carrying a tray heavily laden with fruit. The Monk was not dressed in his usual robes instead; he had on nothing more than a few golden pieces of ornamentation on his upper arms and purple loincloth that was fixed to a golden belt. Inuyasha was forced to admit he liked the Monks change in attire.

The wolf prince drew his mouth back slowly, which freed the Hanyou's straining erection. The wolf demon looked up at Inuyasha with a wicked gleam in his eyes as he moved from his position between the half-demon's spread legs over to Miroku. He noticed the wolf demon was dressed in a similar manner as Miroku, as he strode over to where Sesshoumaru was sitting and began helping Miroku feed the demon Lord fruit from the tray.

_What in heaven's name was going on, _the half demon wondered as he watched the scene before him the last thing he remembered was sitting in a tree trying to devise a way to get Naraku to come out of hiding. Now…well he was lying in the middle of the largest bed he'd had ever seen watching Miroku and Kouga feed his naked half-brother fruit.

NAKED! _How in the hell had I missed that earlier? Oh yeah, Kouga was...distracting me._

"Don't look so worried little one your tray is on its way." Sesshoumaru purred.

Inuyasha sat there blinking in disbelief, but sure enough the chamber door swung open and Bankotsu, Kagura and Sango walked in. The first two were carrying trays of ramen, meat and fruit and Sango had what smelled to be a jug of sake in each arm. They were all dressed like Miroku and Kouga the only difference being that Kagura and Sango's nipples were covered and from each little cap hung a small tassel, otherwise their breasts were bare. _I always knew Sango had a huge pair, that slayer suit doesn't leave much to the imagination,_ Inuyasha thought as he eyed the three headed toward him.

The trays were sat down and Kagura asks, "Would you like the usual treatment with your breakfast my Lord?" Inuyasha blinked in confusion and looked over at Sesshoumaru who only nodded. Inuyasha figured what the hell everything has been great so far why not? He nods at the wind wielder and she settles between his legs and languidly draws his sack into her mouth. While she's doing that Bankotsu grabs a set of chopsticks and starts feeding him items off of the trays. Sango is busy pouring two goblets of wine she hands one to him and the other to Sesshoumaru.

A few moments into this and Inuyasha decides that he has died and gone to heaven, _It doesn't get much better than having your balls gently sucked on and massaged as someone feeds you_.

When breakfast was finished Sesshoumaru asked him what he would like to do next. At hearing this question everyone lined up beside Inuyasha and gave him this wanton expression. He knew what those looks meant but found himself unable to decide who he wanted to play with first. After a few moments of contemplation an idea struck him so he nudged Sesshoumaru and said, "Why can't we all play together?"

"A splendid idea little brother," he chimed before he clapped his hands. At the sound everyone crawled up on the bed almost desperately seeking a piece of the half-demon. Miroku boldly climbed on his lap and began kissing him in a way that was making his clawed toes curl. Kagura was sitting to his left and had her hands slid between him and Miroku massaging his nipples. Sango was to right alternating between kissing up his arm and sucking on his fingers. Kouga slid behind him and busied himself by licking down Inuyasha's spine. Then last but not least Bankotsu began rubbing what felt like oil slicked hands up and down his bare legs.

Just when he thought it couldn't get any better he looked over at Sesshoumaru and saw the god-like demon pumping his own erection. The sight combined with the other sensations caused him to moan into Miroku's mouth. In turn the monk began to grind himself against Inuyasha's erection. As things grew more heated everyone shifted around so they could really get things going.

Before long Inuyasha was buried to the hilt inside Miroku as he licked Kagura's moist folds at the same time she was sucking on Kouga's cock while he was swapping tongues with Sango who was getting fingered by Bankotsu as he was being pounded into by Sesshoumaru.

Everyone's moans and screams rose in a fevered pitch until there wasn't a person in the room that wasn't on the threshold of completion. Inuyasha felt a telltale tightening in stomach he was so close he could…then his world shattered.

"INUYASHA, INUYASHA!"

"…ungh…"

"I think he's ok guys. He will have a knot on his head till morning, but I think he'll be fine." Kagome shouted.

Inuyasha sat up and looked around the campsite in confusion. Seeing this Miroku explained the situation. He told reminded Inuyasha that it was the moonless night and that the Hanyou had fallen asleep in a tree shortly before sunset. Not wanting to disturb his slumber they decided to leave him be. All was well until he began to thrash about and ended up falling off the branch he was perched on striking his head on log.

He heard all of this but his mind was still lost in the world of pleasure he was just a part of…or thought he was a part of.

_Damn_, he thought as he rubbed the sizeable knot on his head, _that was one helluva a dream_.


End file.
